prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
The Symphony of the Sun
is Myoudouin Itsuki's first image song for Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Unlike Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika, who becomes Pretty Cure far earlier than her, she has not gained a second image song before the first vocal album's release. Lyrics Romaji= Te no hira sora ni kazashi Hizashi no pawā chāji Motto sunao na watashi ni nareru Ichiban mabushī egao de Sekaijū wo terashite mitai Asu wo kanaderu taiyō no shinfonī Taisetsuna tomodachi ni deaeta kara Ari no mama waratteru watashi ga ita Daisukina hito tachi mamotte yuku to Omou tabi ni kyō mo ganbareru Asahi ga yoru no sukima Negai no ya wo hanachi Furueru yūki wo mezamesasu yō ni Don'na ni kurai yami datte Watashi ga motto terashite miseru Mirai ni hibike taiyō no shinfonī Haruka tōi amagumo ni tomado wanai de Kokoro no sora itsudatte hare māku! Sesuji wo shanto shite nobita bun dake Hi no hikari wo abite genki deru ne! Yūhi ga kono machichū Kiniro ni sometara Min'na no kao ga kirakira shiteru Issho ni mune no tanbarin Narashi nagara rizumu totte Yume to odorou taiyō no shinfonī Shizun demo mata noboru Kibō wo shimesu sain Sore wa zettai kienai chikara Don'na ni kurai yami datte Watashi ga motto terashite miseru Mirai ni hibike taiyō no shinfonī |-|Kanji= 手のひら　空にかざし 日差しの　パワーチャージ もっと素直な　私になれる いちばん　まぶしい笑顔で 世界中を　照らしてみたい 明日を奏でる　太陽のシンフォニー たいせつなともだちに　出会えたから ありのまま笑ってる　私がいた 大好きなひとたち　守ってゆくと 思うたびに　今日も　がんばれる 朝日が夜のすきま 願いの矢をはなち ふるえる勇気を　目覚めさすように どんなに　暗い闇だって 私がもっと　照らしてみせる 未来に響け　太陽のシンフォニー はるか遠い雨雲に　戸惑わないで こころの空　いつだって晴れマーク！ 背筋をしゃんとして　伸びた分だけ 陽の光を浴びて　元気でるね！ 夕陽がこの街中 金色に染めたら みんなの顔が　きらきらしてる 一緒に胸のタンバリン 鳴らしながら　リズムとって 夢と踊ろう　太陽のシンフォニー 沈んでもまた昇る 希望を示すサイン それは絶対消えないチカラ どんなに　暗い闇だって 私がもっと　照らしてみせる 未来に響け　太陽のシンフォニー |-|English= Holding the sky in the palm of my hand I become charged with the power from the sun With my dazzling and honest smile I will continue to do my best When I play my symphony of the sun I will light up the world of tomorrow I have met friends who have become important to me For they bring out the real me Today, I will do my best To protect the people that I love Through a gap in the morning sun My wishes are unleashed No matter how bleak the darkness is My shaking courage shall awaken I will continue to shine more Onto the future that resounds with the symphony of the sun I will not be worried by the distant rain clouds For it is always sunny within the skies of my heart! As I bask within this shower of light My body becomes filled with its energy! The light of the setting sun Paints this town a golden color Making all of our faces shine The ringing of the tambourine resounds Its rhythm through all of our hearts As our dreams dance to the symphony of the sun With this sign of hope That will never sink or disappear My power will continue to rise No matter how bleak the darkness becomes I will continue to shine more Onto the future that resounds with the symphony of the sun Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Character Songs